This invention relates in general to hardware for heat containment systems and deals more particularly with an improved holder assembly for attachment to other hardware used to secure refractory lining material to a wall of a furnace or the like. In a heat containment system or furnace of the type with which the present invention is concerned, one or more layers of lining material are secured to a wall by studs which are attached to and project from the wall to impale the lining material and locking anchor washers engaged with projecting free ends of the studs and retaining the lining material in place. Such a furnace may require heating elements which are usually secured in fixed position to the furnace walls. It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved holder assembly for a heat containment system or furnace of the aforedescribed general type and which utilizes existing furnace hardware to secure heat elements or the like in fixed position relative to the walls of a furnace.